Susan Walters
) | Job= Actress/Model | Played= Carol Lockwood | Status= Co-Star, Guest Star | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 }} Susan Walters (born September 28, 1963) is an American actress and former model who portrayed Carol Lockwood on . She is best known for her role as Diane Jenkins Newman in the CBS soap opera, The Young and the Restless, from 2001 to 2004. Walters also had the role as a principal on The CW's One Tree Hill. She also played Natalie Martin in Teen Wolf, alongside her onscreen husband, Rob Pralgo (the late Richard Lockwood on The Vampire Diaries), and her real-life husband, Linden Ashby. Biography Susan Walters was born on September 28, 1963 in Atlanta, Georgia. Her first major role was as Priscilla Presley in the 1988 television mini-series Elvis and Me. Her other screen credits include a starring role in 1990 in Dear John, ''the short-lived prime time series ''Point Pleasant, and a guest role on CSI: Miami. Walters' is also known for her appearances as "Mulva" (really Dolores) on the NBC sitcom Seinfeld, which she played in 1993 and again from 1996-97. She also starred as Anne Osborne in the television version of The Big Easy on the USA Network at this time (1996). In 1999, she appeared in the Disney Channel movie Horse Sense, as well as its sequel, Jumping Ship, in 2001. She began her career as Lorna Forbes Perelli on the soap opera Loving from the pilot on June 1983 to late 1986. She then left the daytime soap and appeared in various Aaron Spelling prime time television productions, such as Hotel during its entire last season (as Ryan Thomas), as well as Melrose Place (as Tiffany Hart). She also played one of the student nurses on Nightingales during its entire run. She is married to former Young and the Restless co-star Linden Ashby (ex-Cameron Kirsten). Ashby appeared briefly on the Y&R in the early 2000s as an evil man that Sharon Newman encountered while on the road, after she left Nick Newman and the Newman ranch for many weeks. Cameron abused Sharon and then killed Cassie's biological father before being killed himself. They have two daughters, Frances Grace (born 1991) and Savannah Elizabeth (born 1992). Brief return to Y&R At the end of February 2010, Susan Walters briefly took on her past role as Diane Jenkins on Y&R bringing Jack's never-seen son Kyle with her. Filmography Appearances ;Season One *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Ghost World'' *''Our Town'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' }} Media Pictures Suzzy-0020292.jpg Susan-202022.jpg Susan Walters---123443.jpg Susan Walters-3423.jpg Susan Walters-009o.jpg Susan Walters-00897.jpg 8777777.jpg 452817741.jpg 414411441.jpg 525245581.jpg 525145115.jpg 5258218523.jpg 528289325.jpg 47828920.jpg 785223.jpg 8796389.jpg 8896922545.jpg 8568211.jpg 58638912.jpg External links * IMDb * Twitter References Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Co-Stars